


When We Dead Awaken

by lielabell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Derek is In Love, Dubious Consent, F/M, False Pretenses, First Time, Kate is a sick puppy, Pre-Canon, Sloppy Makeouts, Teacher-Student Relationship, predatory behavior, well sorta teacher-student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't laugh the first time they make out, but her lips curl up like she wants to.  Derek tries not to blush, tries not to think about how clumsy his hands are, how uncoordinated his kisses must be.  Kate smiles at him, her eyes are bright and her hands are soft and god.  She smells so good.  He wants to bury his face in her neck and just breathe her in, but Derek knows that's not normal, for all he's never done this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Dead Awaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenitsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenitsy/gifts).



> Once upon a time Queenitsy asked me to write her some dirtybadwrong Kate seducing Derek fic. This is what I came up with, months and months later. I hope you like it, bb. <3
> 
> When We Dead Awaken is a play by Henrik Ibsen.
> 
> Notes on underage and dub-con aspects at the end.

She doesn't laugh the first time they make out, but her lips curl up like she wants to. Derek tries not to blush, tries not to think about how clumsy his hands are, how uncoordinated his kisses must be. Kate smiles at him, her eyes are bright and her hands are soft and god. She smells so good. He wants to bury his face in her neck and just breathe her in, but Derek knows that's not normal, for all he's never done this before. So instead he takes a handful of her hair, brings it to his nose and sniffs as delicately as he can.

"You smell good," he says because his mouth brain filter is broken and because she does. God, she does. 

Kate laughs, that loud, bright laugh that always has an edge of mockery to it. "Yeah?" she says. "Well you _feel_ good, baby boy," and she rolls her hips, presses herself against him just right. 

Derek can't help but moan, can't help but drop his hands to her hips and hold on tight.

"You like that?" she asks, her voice a bit breathless, and Derek nods helplessly. Then she's shifting closer, her soft breasts pushing against his chest and her mouth sucking at his bottom lip. She bites a little, just hard enough to sting, and it sends a shiver down his back. "Come on, touch me," she encourages, the words hot on his skin.

Derek awkwardly rubs at her hips, hands moving up and down in time with her as she rocks against him. "Like this?" he asks, feeling every bit the fumbling virgin he is.

She pulls back a little, arms unwrapping from around his shoulders. "No, silly," she smirks, "like _this_." And then she's taking one of his hands, tugging it up and pressing it against her breast.

Derek's brain shorts out at the feel of her nipple brushing against his palm. He wants to pinch it, wants to squeeze, but he doesn't know if that's what she likes, so he settles for pushing his hand closer, rubbing in a circle, her nipple a delicious promise in the center of his palm. 

Kate lets out a moan, her eyes going half lidded. She sucks her lower lip into her mouth and then lets it out again, shinny with spit. "Harder," she says, arching up into his touch. "Use both hands, and do it like you mean it."

"Yeah, okay." Derek tries to act cool, like he isn't as hard as a fucking rock, ready to shoot his load without even touching her skin. 

"Any times now," she hisses, shifting her body so that her crotch is pressing down directly over the fat roll in his jeans, rubbing up and down the length of him. 

Derek pries his other hand off of her hip, lets it skim up her body, over the taunt line of her stomach to the swell of her breasts. Her shirt is smooth, silky, but he can feel a rough line of what he thinks is lace under it, along the top of her bra. He wants to see, wants to know what her breasts look like. He's seen _Playboys_ , so he has an idea what to expect, but he's never seen the real thing. Never seen _Kate_. 

Will they be soft, creamy white? Or will they be the darker bronze of her suntanned skin? Will her nipples be the deep red of her lips? Or a pale pink? And the shape of them, god, will they be small and upturned with the nipples looking like kisses at the tips? Or full and plump, swaying when she moves?

Derek shifts, pushing up against her, biting down hard on his cheek to keep from the edge. The thought of her bare breasts in his hands... Jesus fuck. He wants to see it, to feel it, his fingers curling around the edge of one, without any fabric in between. "Please," he says, his fingers toying with the top button on her shirt. "Please, Kate."

She grins, her eyes bright and eager. "Finally," she says, that edge of mockery in her voice, but gentle, like she's really pleased that he's not use to this enough to be good, to know what to do without any hints on her part.

Derek works the buttons free, his fingers trembling in a way that would be embarrassing if he could focus on anything other than the sight before him: Kate, leaning back slightly, braced on her hands pressing into the bed behind her. Her hips are arching up, tight against his, her eyes half lidded and her body smelling like want. The bright blue of her bra peeps out at him through the gap he's made in her shirt. He pops another button and he can see a small bow placed in the center between her breasts, which are the same bronze tone as the rest of her. 

He wants to stop, wants to lean down and nuzzle between her breasts, but Kate is giving him a wry look, one that tells him be better finish what he's doing or risk her temper. Derek swallows, throat dry as dust, and undoes another button. She shifts her hips, lifting up so that he can tug the bottom of her shirt free from her skirt. 

"Come on, baby boy," she encourages, "get this thing off of me."

Derek makes quick work of the last few buttons, then he is pushing the shirt off her shoulders, letting his hands skim it down her arms. When her hands are free, he picks it up, balls it in a fist, and brings it to his nose. His eyes close as he breaths in, sucking the scent of her deep into his lungs.

"Derek," she hisses, pinching sharply at his hip. 

Derek lets the shirt fall reluctantly, but is instantly rewarded by the sight of Kate spread out in front of him. Her bright blue bra has black lace edging across the top and cups her breasts, lifting them up and apart. Just looking at them makes his mouth water. 

"Are you just going to stare and act creepy all day or what?" Kate asks, annoyance undercutting her words. 

"Can I--' Derek starts, reaching out with one hand.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Kate grits out. "This hesitant virgin act is the opposite of sexy, Derek." She's grabbing his outstretched hand, tugging it close. She hooks a thumb in the top of her bra and jerks it down, exposing one breast to the air a second before she pressing his hand to it. "Rub it," she instructs. "Tug at the nipple a bit. Feel how hard it is? That means I want you, I want _this_. I'm not some teenybopper girl fumbling around with you in the back of your mommy's car, Derek. I'm a full grown woman and I want to fuck."

She lets her arm curl around his shoulders again, head hanging low as she grinds down on him. "You want to fuck too, don't you?" Her breath comes in hot pants against his shoulder. "I'll let you, let you hold me down, push into me. I'll pop your cherry so good you'll be ruined for life, drench you in my scent until you can't smell anything else. You want that, don't you? Want to mount me, rut into me, come all over my skin. You're nothing but an animal, a dirty, filthy animal, and I'm going to make it feel so good, make your little virgin dick so happy." 

She moans, her fingers clawing into his shoulder. "Come on, baby boy. Give me a ride I'll never forget. Suck on my tits, finger my pussy, eat me till my throat is raw from screaming. Then push that fat dick of yours into my tight little hole, shove it in hard, and ride me rough. Can you do that, baby? Can your sweet virgin self fuck me like an animal?"

Derek whole body tightens, he sucks in a breath, his hands digging into the soft flesh of her breasts. 

"Yeah, like that," she croons, her hips moving faster. "Mark me up, baby boy. You know you want to."

Derek tilts his head to the side, fits his mouth around her neck and bites, hard. Kate lets out a keening sound, her nails cutting deep into the meat of his shoulder, her hips bucking against him. 

"So wet for you," she pants, "god, touch me, already. Feel how wet you've made me."

Then she's grabbing his hand, prying it free from her breast and shoving it up under her skirt. Her panties are soft and slippery, damp at the center, where she pushes his hand. Her fingers twist free from his hand, catching in the edge of her panties, tugging them to the side, and then his hand is on her slick, bare skin. His fingers flex, tips brushing against the coarse curl of her hair, catching in it. 

"Touch me," she breathes, "go on, touch me. Don't just press your palm against it, push those thick fingers of yours up inside."

And he does, turning his hand over so that he can dip the tip of his index finger in. She's wet, slippery, and warm, the sides clinging to his finger as she whimpers and moans. He wants to go slow, to savor the feel, the way her body tightens around him, but she's cursing and tugging at his shoulders, demanding more, so he slips another finger in, then another, when she begs for it. The angle is weird and his wrist is starting to hurt, but she's making this sweet keening sound and giving these soft little thrusts of her hips, her mouth open and wet against his neck, and Derek never wants it to stop, never wants it to end. Then she gasping and moaning and her walls are spasming around him, sucking and squeezing down on his fingers.

"Oh fuck, that's good, your hands, your fingers." Kate tosses her head back, mouth open and eyes shut tight. "Shit, I want more. Give me more."

Derek goes to work another finger inside her, but she glares at him, shoving his hand away. "What--"

"Give me this," Kate snarls, her hand wrapping around his aching dick, a little too tight. It hurts, but in a good way, her nails scratching at it through his jeans. 

She pulls back, sliding off his lap to tug at the button and then unzip his fly. Her bra is still on, but both her breasts are hanging free, and Derek can't help but palm one. Kate lets out a laugh, tells him to have his fun as she works his dick out the slit in his boxers. 

"I've got to have a taste of that," she says, before flicking her tongue out and licking the tip.

Derek groans, his hand coming up to tangle in her hair as she noses at him, lips brushing up and down the shaft. "Please," he begs. "Please, your mouth."

She laughs again, the sound wild and barely restrained, then she's angling her head, opening her mouth and sucking him down. Derek shouts, his fingers curling in her hair. He feels on edge, like he does when the moon is full, his skin hot and ready to split. She pulls up, licking around the head, tonguing at the slit and Derek bites down so hard on his lip that he tastes blood. 

He bucks up into her mouth, panting and begging for more, as she cups his balls through two layers of fabric. She hums a little, her hand pushing back farther, fingers massaging the area behind his balls that no one, not even himself, has ever touched. Derek wishes they were naked, that her hand was hot on his skin. It feels so good like this, but he wants... He's not sure what he wants. Just some vague concept of _more._

Derek opens his mouth to tell her to slow down, to let him get undressed, but then she pressing back down, swallowing him whole until her nose is rubbing against the soft cotton of his boxers. He feels the back of her throat fluttering against his head and he moans, thrusting urgently into the wet warmth of her mouth. 

"Oh god, Kate," he groans, "I'm close." 

Kate pulls back, lets him pop out of her mouth with a chuckle. "Not yet, baby boy. Not until you are in me." 

She squirms away, pushes onto her knees, and crawls back into his lap. Derek's hands instinctively gravitate to her hips, and he leans in for a kiss, but she bats him away, her hand slipping under her skirt. Derek thinks she going to take off her panties, but instead she just twists them to the side again, then takes hold of his dick and shifts her hips up a bit and lets it slip inside. 

"Kate!" his voice is high and unsure. He wants this, of course he does, but he thought they would be naked first, that they would take a little more time to explore each other. She's still wearing her bra, her skirt is bunched up around her waist. She's still got on her panties, for Christ’s sake. And he's fully dressed, with his jean open and his dick pulled out. 

Kate rolls her eyes at him. "I'm on the pill," she says. 

Derek opens his mouth to say that's not the point, but she's rocking her hips, rising up on her haunches and then sinking back down and it's all he can do to breathe, let alone protest the speed things are going at. It feels so good, being inside her. She's so tight, walls clinging to him. All he wants to do is thrust up into that heat again and again and again. 

His hips are snapping up, his hand tugging her down to meet him, and he must be doing something right, because she's gasping and moaning and fisting her hands in the fabric of his shirt. 

"Off," she says, and Derek freezes, thinking she means him. But she rolls her eyes and yanks at his shirt. "Get this off. I want to feel you." 

He scrambles to comply, wincing a little at the way his movements are forcing his dick in at an awkward angle inside of her. Derek tosses it aside, shifting so that it his dick feels good again, pushing up into her as she strokes his bare chest. 

"God, you've got a hot body," she says, pinching his nipples hard enough to hurt. "Must drive all the girls mad." She leans forward, licking at his shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done if a boy like you went to my high school." 

Derek bites at his lip. It makes him feel weird, what she is saying, but he doesn't know how to tell her that. So he just grips her hips tighter, pushes up in her harder and is inwardly thankful when she starts clutching at his shoulders again, her mouth a hot brand on his neck. 

"Harder," she demands, slamming her hips down to meet each thrust. "Come on, baby boy, give it to me harder. I'm so close." 

Her hands slip down and around him to press against his back, her nails scratching at his skin as she goes frantic, hips working back and forth, rolling and thrusting and god. His head tips back and he stares up at the ceiling, telling himself to just hold on, just a little longer. Then she's biting at his neck again, shivering in his arms as her walls clench around him. 

Kate's body goes slack and Derek shifts forward, knocking her onto her back. He tosses her legs up over his shoulders and goes to town, shoving in so fast and so hard that bed starts shaking and the headboard is slamming into the wall. His hips slap against her with each stroke, his fingers are trying to shift into claws where he has them buried in the bedding. Derek presses his face into her shoulder as his balls tighten. He lets out a howl, his eyes no doubt flashing blue, as he comes. 

Kate lets out an amused chuckle. "You really did sound like an animal at the end," she says, hands running soothingly up and down his back. 

Derek stays pressed tight against her shoulder until he's sure that he's back in control, then slowly pulls back, with what is no doubt a goofy smile on his face. "That was amazing," he says, his voice filled with awe. 

She gives him a coy smile, stretching languidly beneath him. "Pretty good for a first time," Kate tells him. "I'd give it a six, six and a half tops." Derek jerks back, his jaw dropping, hurt curling in him that is in no way lessened by her rolling her eyes and saying, "Oh my god, it was a joke." 

She pushes at his chest and he rolls off of her, but before he can leave the bed, she tugging him down beside her. Kate tosses an arm over him, nuzzling up next to him. "Relax, baby boy," she says sleepily. "You done good." 

Derek gathers her in his arms, relishing in the feel of her soft skin pressed up against his own. It wasn't how he pictured his first time going, but it was good. Really good. And he wants to do it again. Next time, he thinks, they will go slow. They'll do all the things they skipped this go round. Next time will be amazing, because he'll know what to do, won't need Kate egging him on every step of the way, rolling her eyes and giving him that look that says she thinks he's cute, despite his fumbling. 

He drops a kiss on the top of her head and lets out a contented sigh, settling in for a nice long snuggle. Except she's shifting away, getting up off the bed. Derek gives her a confused look as she crosses the room and picks up his shirt. She tosses it at him, and he catches it reflexively. 

"Get up, Romeo, it's time for you to go home." 

Derek frowns. "But--" 

She cuts him off with a sharp look. "No buts about it. I've got places to go and people to see and you've got some Ibsen to analyze or your teacher is going to be very upset with you tomorrow." 

Derek sits up, tugs the shirt over his head and sighs. "Do I have to go right now?" 

Kate makes a face. "God, don't be such a teenager. I wasn't planning on fucking you today, you know. I did have other things going on that I pushed back to make time for you. Don't make me regret it, Derek. I might not be so accommodating in the future." 

Derek swallows, something dark and unhappy spiking through him. He stands up quickly, tucks himself back into his pants and looks around for his shoes. They are over by the hotel door, next to his backpack, looking as out of place as Derek suddenly feels. 

"Hey," Kate's voice is soft, but Derek can't find it in him to look at her. "Hey," she says again, coming up behind him. She wraps her arms around his waist and presses her cheek against his back. "I love you," she says. "You know that right? I wouldn't risk my career with this if you were just some hot piece of ass. Why else would I be doing this, if not for love?" 

"I know," Derek says, just as softly. "I," he swallows again, hands damp with sweat. "I love you too." It's not the first time she's said it, but it's the first time Derek has. His heart is beating fast in his chest, his throat is tight with emotion. "This matters to me, this matters so much. More than anything else. I want," his hands curl into fists, as he struggles against years of instinct. He's not supposed to tell anyone, has never had the urge before. But this is _Kate_. And if he loves her, if this is something that's happening, then she deserves to know. "I've got something I need to tell you," he says in a rush. 

She laughs, bright and loud and with just a hint of mocking in it. "Oh baby boy," she says, rubbing her cheek against him, chuckling a little at the end. "I'm sure you do, but it will have to wait." 

"Kate, it's really important." 

She pinches his side. "And so is my meeting. Tell me tomorrow. Okay?" 

Derek nods. "Okay." Her arms slip free and, as soon as she pulls away, Derek turns towards her. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her gently. "I love you," he says again, much firmer than before. 

She flashes him a grin with slightly too much teeth in it. "Uh huh, you said," she teases, hands pushing him towards the door. 

Derek frowns at her, his gut tightening uncomfortably. 

“Oh for the love,” she sighs dramatically and tugs him back for a kiss. Her mouth is hot against his, her tongue sliding in to drive him mad. When she pulls away, Derek is panting. “Don’t worry, baby boy,” she says with that toothy grin, “I’m not done with you yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is fully consenting, throughout, though he is underage (~16) and involved with Kate, who is his substitute teacher (and planning on killing him and his family because she is crazy). Things go too fast for Derek and he feels uncomfortable, but never says no. It's not spelled out, but Kate is using him. Derek would not be consenting if he knew that.


End file.
